Klein
:Not to be confused with Clarisse, an enemy boss sniper from Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem. Klein (クレイン Kurein) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. He is the older brother of Clarine and the son of Pent and Louise from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. In his support conversations with Dieck, he is revealed to be nineteen years old. In Fire Emblem Heroes, ''he is voiced by Yusuke Ota in the Japanese version, and by Edward Bosco in the English version. He makes a brief cameo appearance in chapter 17 of the ''Hasha no Tsurugi manga. Profile Klein is the leader of a mercenary group from Etruria. He hired Thea and her squad of pegasus knights. His troop is stationed in the Western Isles when Roy's army arrives there. Klein receives orders to enter a battle against Roy to protect the villagers. However, he is persuaded to switch sides by either Roy or Clarine, and then convinces Thea to do the same. He is very fond of his younger sister, but still considers her to be young and inexperienced, and does not hesitate to scold her when he thinks that it is needed. After the war, Klein becomes an ambassador of Etruria. In-Game ''The Binding Blade Recruitment He appears as an enemy in Chapter 11A or Chapter 10B. To recruit him, have Roy or Clarine speak to him. Base Stats |-|Easy/Normal= |-|Hard= Growth Rates |60% |35% |40% |45% |50% |15% |25% |} Supports *Clarine *Dieck *Thea *Elffin *Perceval Overall Klein is a typical pre-promoted unit with lower base stats than if a non pre-promote was trained. However, in Hard Mode, his stats will start out higher, giving him a little more consistency. A Hard Mode Klein will have higher Luck and Resistance than Wolt, but lower HP and Skill. In Normal Mode, Klein's stats will be lower than Igrene's, the other pre-promote sniper, except in luck; however, Klein has some good supports that grow at a quicker pace than Igrene's (in Hard Mode, their stats will be the same, except Klein having much higher luck). Klein has fairly high growths for a pre-promote, and combined with his stat boost in Hard Mode and high weapon rank he will be competent throughout the entire game. He may be a more favorable bow user than Wolt and Dorothy since his bases are less problematic to deal with, and he is slightly better than Igrene thanks to his higher growths and earlier join time. He is very good at slaying flying units since he tends to kill them in one hit with a Silver Bow. Klein has many supports that can fix his low defense, as well as a few that can increase his avoid. Fire Emblem Heroes Description ;Silver Nobleman :''A young general of Etruria. Clarine's brother. Treats all as equals. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Base Stats Skills Weapon Assists Specials Passive Quotes ''Heroes'' :Klein/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Klein - Silver Prince (銀の貴公子 Gin no kikōshi) *Klein put down his bow and became an ambassador for Etruria. He used his diplomatic abilities to settle various foreign affairs, and while he was in office, he made sure that Etruria was the center of a peaceful and prosperous continent. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Klein is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: * Etymology Klein is German and Dutch for small. Trivia *According to a Japanese gaming news website, Klein landed 35th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Gallery File:Suzuki Klein.jpg|Artwork of Klein by Rika Suzuki. File:Klein Heroes.png|Artwork of Klein from Fire Emblem Heroes by Tobi. File:Klein Fight.png|Artwork of Klein from Fire Emblem Heroes by Tobi. File:Klein Skill.png|Artwork of Klein from Fire Emblem Heroes by Tobi. File:Klein Damaged.png|Artwork of Klein from Fire Emblem Heroes by Tobi. File:B05-037HN.png|Klein as a Sniper in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Kleiningame.png|Klein's portrait in The Binding Blade. File:Klein in battle.JPG|Klein's battle model in The Binding Blade. File:Klein operating a ballista.JPG|Klein operating a Ballista in The Binding Blade. File:EnemyKlein.png|Klein as an enemy in The Binding Blade. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters